Mystery Island
by cloudninenotmine
Summary: They find a tropical island with plants they never seen before.They find a plant that can cause someone to fall in love with that person.Horrible summary and title.Story may be better.Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer One piece not mine Eiichiro oda owns it if i did i would have on more person join luffys crew nor do i get money from this

One stormy night, Luffy and his crew were running around thousand sunny grassy deck except Robin and Zoro. Sanji was taking the helm. Usopp was helping as much as he could try to see if there are any holes or water in the ship and so was Chopper trying to help. Franky putting up the sails. Luffy is in his special seat. Nami screaming orders. Brook panicking wondering what he should do. It was a normal day for the mugiwara crew. The weather started to clear up so they all calmed down a little.

As Luffy was sitting on the lions head saw a island "ISLAND ISLAND." As loud as he could be, they rose their heads up to see a island with lush tropical trees

"This is where the log pose points to but… nevermind."Nami said.

I hope you guys like it so far

voice: I sure love cliffhangers

Oh crystal its just you

Crystal: That isn't a way to say hi to someone

Ok hi

Crystal:Your to late

Anyways lets see if i can see how to add chapters

Crystal:I don't think you ever will

So mean well see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on first chap

"Never mind what, Nami" sensing Nami's stress or any of his made him stress to.

" It's nothing Luffy." Thinking of a way to get out of this conversation.

"Sanji, give Luffy something to eat and me to."

"Yes mellorine!"

"Shut up, ero cook. I'm trying to sleep here."

"What did you say marimo?"

"Sanji, where's my food? " A minute later

"Here you go Nami-swaaaan I hope you like it. I made it with all my heart."

"Captain-san you can go on the island now."

" Yosh!" Luffy jumped off his special seat and started to run into the lush jungle.

"L-l-luffy come back!" Usopp yelled.

"Usopp, let's go." Chopper started to pull Usopp to go with him.

"I can't I have I-can't-go-on-this-island disease. Which I got while I was on a strange and spooky island with ghosts and other monsters."

"Ahhhh!Really, that's so amazing!" Chopper said with stars in his eyes.

" Yohohoho, let's go!" Jumping off the ship and running to find Luffy.

" Oiiii, Brook wait for us!" Usopp and Chopper jump off and run off. Nami then proceeds to hit Sanji and Zoro on the head.

"What was that for you witch?"

"Nami is so gorgeous when she's mad." Sanji was doing a love dance hearts in his eyes.

"I need you and Sanji to go get food while were here. Make sure Luffy doesn't destroy or bother anyone that might be living here. Oh and if you don't do as I say. There will be more money rising in your debt." with her signature smile.

"You really are a demon." Zoro said as he left the ship with Sanji.

"Oi, girlie, what are we suppose to do?" mentioning towards Robin and him.

"I need you two to watch the boat while i'm gone. Bye." With that she jumped off the boat.

I did it

Crystal: Did what

Got a new chap out

Crystal: Okay well lets see how many reviews you get

Lets see what other chaps I can come up with and thanks for the review IndigoButterfly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer on first chap own nothing

Sorry for chaps being so short im still in school I hate school well ill try to make the chap longer it's just since this is my first story I want to make it long but sometimes it doesn't work out with me so I hope u guys will forgive me and I sorry it seems rushed as I said school doesn't help. So enjoy the story. Oh and I fix some of my chaps.

On the island

Nami's pov

"Hmmm, now where did those idiots go?" Looking left and right, clima tact at her side.

"I can't seem to find those idiots anywhere."

"I wonder if there lost." Talking to herself

"I wish I brought robin with me. That way I don't have to look for those…"hearing a rustle in the bush next to her. I turned and saw a brown ball of fur running towards me. Screaming, I saw that it was…

Chopper's pov

"Usopp, Brook, Luffy, where are you?" crying

"I'm lost, scared and I don't know where I am. After I heard that scary noise in the bush Usopp and I ran."(AN let's say he forgot to use his nose or smell. Ok) Hearing another noise I ran into something or someone really hard.

"Ouch, what did I hit?"

"...Chopper!" Was all I heard before my eyes started to get black spots. (AN he fainted )

Nami's

"Chopper!" was all I said as I saw him faint from the impact.

"Now I going have to find the others and carry chopper with me to!" stomping my foot like a spoiled brat.

"Oi, Chopper wake up!" shaking him I decided that hitting him would be a great idea. I put all my strength into this punch and it work.

Chopper

What I felt after I regain continuous was a lot of pain and a huge bump on my.

"Ouch! Nami that hurt!" I ran in a circle with my hooves on my head.

" Ahhh! The bump still growing! Doctor! Call a doctor!" stopping

"Wait that's me." I looked around and saw a plant that made me shout in glee

Hmmm I wonder what the plant is going to be Crystal any answers

Crystal: I dont wanna make luffy do it

Luffy where are you

Crystal: guess hes not here (moving out of the room)

hey come back well anyway i need you (pointing at you) to review sorry for the late update


	4. Chapter 4

As i said in other chaps disclaimer on first chap i own noting and don't kill me for being late with this update. Here is a cookie. Ohh almost forgot sorry if its short the way i wrote it in my notebook didnt work with the plot.

The plant that made chopper scream in glee was the love love plant. It has mysterious powers to make people fall in love if made into the right medicine. Back to the story.

Chopper Nami

"I found! I finally found!" Chopper said as he approached the heart-shaped plant.

"Found what, Chopper?" Curiosity took over as she limped towards the strange plant. Her legs were still hurting from the crash earlier but she'll live. Rubbing her legs worsens the pain and so did standing.

"Oi, Chopper, can you look at my leg for me? I think its bruising." As soon as that was said Chopper's docterly instinct kicked in.

"Wahhh! We need to get to ship for a doctor! Wait I am a doctor. " Chopper was then hit in the head really hard.

"Baka, tell me what this plant is or it will charge you more belli!" Knowing how Chopper suddenly became excited. Told her it was valuable or could help her.

"But we need to go to the ship or it will bruise more." Trying to persuade Nami to go to the ship because he saw her limping, he decided that the faster he told her about it, the faster she goes to the ship.

Zoro Sanji

"Where are we?" running a hand through his green hair. Looking left and right.

"How should I know you lost marimo because following you is like having an idiot read an upside-down map for you." 'Why am I even following him? Oh yeah that's right Nami told me to. I can't wait to be back at the ship with the two ladies.' Making a lewd face. Zoro knew what he was thinking about instantly.

"Ero-cook." After saying that, went the opposite direction from the boat. Sanji resisted the urge to call him a marimo and decided to see where he'll go.

"Oi, idiot, wrong way, the boat is this way." Smirking when he saw Zoro curse in frustration as he walked in the direction Sanji was pointing at.

"I knew that!" Fuming in frustration and started to speed walk. Sanji decided to go to the ship to.

Brook

"Yohohoho. Luffy! Usopp! Chopper!" With an excited tone in his voice he was running around trying to find them.

"I hope all this running doesn't give me a cramp. Wait. I can't get cramps because I have no muscle to cramp. Yohohoho, skull joke!" Walking in the direction Luffy had gone. After Usopp and Chopper ran from a small fox, Luffy ran after them.

"What is this?" His curiosity got the best of him as he walk to a strange heart-shaped plant.

(\:}/)

Now Brook found the plant. Hey Crystal stop eating all the reader cookies!

Crystal: (Noming on cookies) There so goood!

What am i going to do with you Crystal? Just wait till Luffy found out you ate all the cookies.

Crystal: Well you didnt save any for him so its your fault.

You can be such a child sometimes Crystal. Annywayyss don't hate me for having school. i wanted to finish this on the day op 519 came out so blagh and im working on another story called My life as a ... it will be a series kind of thing that will do multiple things with Crystal like her being a vice admiral, cp9 member, Strawhat pirate you get it so if i don't post in a while that either means im working on it or im toooo lazy to post/write it at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

(Discontinued)

Sorry guys i know its been a year since i checked this story and u probably got excited when this came up well to tell it to u straight this story is going to be discontinued, i dont have the vibe to finish this story because i change the plot so much than what had in my notebook that i had massive writers block, dont fret though their will be a diff story of the same story but diff in some places you'll understand when u see the story and it will be longer than this was by a lot so i hope u dont get mad at me for discounting this story but please be on the look out for 'Mystery island [revisit]'


End file.
